a fallen star
by Harpsflame
Summary: Ally and Kelli are suddenly taken from their world to the world of superheros and villains. what will happen when they meet young justice?
1. Chapter 1

**W/n sorry if this is weird I was incredibly bored, and I was tired of reading FF, and I was having writers block with my other FF's so sorry. And I was not on a sugar high when I wrote this. (Whatever that means) Ally is representing me and Kelli is being Kelli so cha! Oh and Ally just turned 13 and Kelli is in her late 12's. **

**Declaimer: . . . its kinda self-explanatory.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Me, and my friend Kelli Rust were watching Young Justice when it happened. It was a normal Friday. I went to Kelli's house so we could have a sleep over. We were watching dogs 101 when the reminder thing popped up on the screen, warning us it was a minute till 6:30, when young justice was scheduled to come on. It was episode 12 and we had already seen it but hey, you could never watch too much young justice. I clicked the select button on the remote and the TV shifted to cartoon network and a commercial for adventure time came on and we quoted the whole commercial.

When it started we both screamed "this is going to be a total aster!" robin was our favorite character so we quoted him quite a bit. We were so engrossed in the show I almost didn't hear the sinister laughter that echoed from, what seemed, outside Kelli's door. I mistook it for the door bell because their door bell didn't work correctly so it sometimes sounded really weird. I got up as sphere rolled up to Megan and Conner disrupting their make out feast. I heard Kelli gag as they kissed and we laughed as I opened the door. There was nothing there so I sat down next to Kelli on the floor and we continued to watch.

Kelli had her dirty blond, more like a light brown, hair in a high pony tail and her electric blue eyes were glued to the screen. My naturally curly dark brown hair went an inch past my neck and was currently being held back by a green head band and I probably looked as zoned out as Kelli did. When it changed to comical Kelli got up and randomly stated shaking out her arms and legs, she looked like a ragdoll on a sugar high.

I laughed at her and we were soon full out rolling on the floor laughing. The smell of popcorn filled the room as Kelli's mother set two small bowls of it on the table. Kelli's older brother josh ran in and stool one of the bowls and ran into his room, Kelli screamed after him to no avail, the popcorn was lost. I grabbed the second bowl before Josh could try and take it and we shared it. A commercial for was stopped instantly and the room went silent. I looked up at the screen and saw a man with bright green hair, pale skin, and a large red smile, the joker. I elbowed Kelli in the side and pointed at the screen.

"Do you remember this from the episode?" I asked.

"No, it's new to me." She answered with a low, shaky voice.

"Hello girls this is joker." He broke into a fit of evil laughter and turned back to look straight at us after his outburst. I leaned to the left and his eyes followed me then I leaned to the right and his eyes stayed trained on me.

"K-kelli . . ." then It all went black.

**W/n ooooooh cliffy! My first none pjo FF and I think it went swimmingly. I have some other ideas that I'm working on, another YJ. Wo ho!**


	2. Chapter 2

**W/n~ I like this story its fun! ^-^ ok I won't talk I will write. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: . . . what? don't look at me like that it's not mine ok!**

**Chapter 2- I become a cartoon**

**Ally's p.o.v**

I awoke in a forest and my first thought was 'what the heck?' I heard a ruffling beside me and my head shoot up and I stared in the direction of the sound, and saw Kelli strewn out on a bush. I sat up and looked around. The forest I was in was, in a word, different. That's it; I can't find a word better to describe it. The back of my head throbbed and I winced as I rubbed it.

I got to my feet and stood there for a moment and I made my way to Kelli. I gently shook her until she groaned and looked up at me. This is when I noticed something, something strange, Kelli was a cartoon. She still looked like Kelli but a cartoon Kelli (hehe). I froze and she let her head drop and she was soon softly snoring.

_This must be a dream! _I thought as I paced back and forth in the clearing, _there's no way this is real! _That's when I saw the bear.

It was at least seven feet tall and it must have ether had a foamy beverage before coming here or had rabies; I decided to take it safe and assume it had rabies. _Wait! This is a dream, it can't hurt me!_ I stood my ground and it growled at me, foam dripping from its muzzle.

It charged and I did the stupid thing, I stood there. The moment it got a yard away from me my instincts take over and I jumped into the bushes to my left and waited my arms stinging from the scratches the bush gave me. _Wait, the scratches sting? _I cursed as the reality came to me. I really was in a cartoon world with a bear, with rabies, trying to kill me. I sighed and rubbed my arm as I tried to process this. A scream came from the other side of the bush and I peeked out to see Kelli, fully awake, screaming at the bear. _Good, just keep screaming Kelli. The sound scares them and it will leave you alone. _Soon the bear fled and I climbed out of the bush to stand next to Kelli.

"What the FUDGE is going on?" she screamed at me.

"Well, as you can see, were cartoons." She gave another scream and I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Goodness you are loud!" I whisper-screamed at her.

"Sorry" she said as I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Why hello their my new toys." Spook a voice from behind me. I twirled around and I was face to face with THE joker and woman in a black and red suit stood behind him. Ok, ok no need to panic, I told myself calmly then I screamed, grabbed Kelli's hand and started sprinting away from the villains.

"We aren't your toys!" I screamed over my shoulder and continued to run away. After awhile we slowed to a walk and continued towards the light in the distance, most likely the moon.

After a while I noticed that the light had different colors and in dawned on me, it's a city. Soon I was running again and we reached the end of the trees and my breath caught in my throat. A broken sign hung on the hill next to rood that lead through the city, it read _Gotham city._

"Ok this is not funny." I thought aloud and Kelli stumbled up beside be and stared at the sign.

"Oh my goodness!" she ran to the sign and read it again; I followed her in a slow walk as I picked out the leaves in my hair.

"Okay, now we go and find some motel to sta-" I tripped over something and fell face first into a pile of leaves. I spit a few leaves out of my mouth before seeing what tripped me, it was my backpack. It was most definitely mine because I recognized all the doodles I had drawn on it over the year. I sat up and pulled it into my lap. Kelli ran over and found her backpack hanging from a tree and ran over and started to climb up to it.

I pulled out a black camera and started filming. I focused on cartoon Kelli as she finally got her back pack and whooped in triumph.

"Smile for the camera!" I shouted and she lost her concentration and fell out of the tree.

"Opps sorry! Um . . . you okay?" she held up her hand from behind the tree root and it was a thumbs up.

"Just aster!"

"Awesome!" I pointed my camera at the sign then at the city. "Now to head into the belly of the beast." I announced demonically.

"That, Makes, no sense." Kelli commented from behind her tree root.

"Oh well!" I responded with a devilish smile in her direction, I turned the camera so that it was recording me. "And the plot thickens." And I pushed the stop button and saved it.

"What is it with you and cheesy lines?" Kelli asked as she approached me and I responded with a shrug. "idontknow." I said in a slurry mumble.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to Gotham!" and so began our spiral of doom.

**W/n wow I updated yet only Kelli reviewed I got a lot of story alert things so I let it slide but seriously is it really that hard to click that good looking review button down there? And we meet the YJ next chappie! I can't wait. But of course I have to work on my other stories first so yeah, bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**W/n so ta da there you go Kelli and any other reader still no reviews: (. I don't feel the love. Oh well I really never cared about being famous so let's get to the story **

**Declaimer: . . . what? I don't own YJ I JUST OWN ALLY OK! Kelli is Kelli's. Ok? How come that's so hard to understand? **

**Chapter 3~ Kelli pickpockets batman**

**Ally's POV**

I wish I could say we made an honest living in Gotham but then I would be lying. See we were underage so work was out of the question but then I came up with a plan, a sick and pitiful plan.

"We could pickpocket?"

"No, no way! We can't!" Kelli shouted from her spot on the old bed. We couldn't afford a two bed room so I decide to sleep on the couch.

"We don't have a choice, besides this is Gotham. No one will care if a few people are missing a buck or two." I responded propping myself up on my arms. She considered this but, being Kelli, she had to be stubborn.

"We can't just steal a person's wallet!"

"Then we could just take the wallet, take a few bucks, and give it back saying we found it on the street."

"I don't know . . ." she went silent, deep in thought. "it's only temporary, right?"

"Hopefully" she sighed and I got up and headed for the bathroom with a change of cloths. I looked at myself in the mirror and examined myself. My hair was the same, as well as my tan skin, and my eyes were as amber as ever, I was the same except for the whole being a cartoon thing.

Sighing I changed into black pants and a dark red sweeter, I smiled at the warmth it gave me. I walked out to see Kelli already dressed in a similar outfit to mine but she chose a blue sweeter. Her hair was down and fell down about to her shoulder blades. I pulled out my camera and it in one of the pocket of my sweeter and tucked my freshly charged phone in the other.

We made our way through the depressing streets of Gotham until we came to a busy street with crowds of people everywhere. We looked at each other uncertainly and made our way through the waves of people.

I reached into a woman's purse and pulled out a wallet. She didn't notice as I took out a twenty and slipped the wallet back into her purse. I stuffed the money in my pocket that held my camera and started to pickpocket a tall, skinny man. I took a few ones and a five before handing it to him saying I found it in the street, He snorted at me and left with a distasteful look on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and moved onto my next victim.

At 9:50 I meet Kelli in front of the motel and headed inside together. After counting and a few redoes and a sizable amount of groans and 'dang it lost counts' we finally came to the total of 450 dollars.

**~*a week later *~**

**Robin's POV**

Me and batman had just finished a stake out as we made our way down the streets of Gotham. I happily ate a hamburger from TGI Fridays as we entered a fairly crowded street. A girl with light brown hair and bright blue eyes stopped us and held up Bruce's wallet.

"You dropped this sir." She said handing it to him. He thanked her and she seemed to realize something and looked between us. She squealed and ran over to a girl with dark curly hair and started whispering something into her ear. She nodded and pulled out a camera from her sweeter pocket and snapped a picture of us and they disappeared into the crowd.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked my adoptive father. He shrugged before responding.

"I don't know maybe a fan girl." I cackled at his response and we made our way through the crowd but I could help but wonder who that girl was.

**Ally's POV**

"You did what!" I screeched at Kelli when we got to our room.

"I pick pocketed Bruce THE bat man." Her face was pink and full of confusion.

"And he didn't care?" she nodded and I sighed "good, now," I held up a few 20 dollar bills, " Let's get something decent to eat." She nodded slowly and we were off.

We passed a ally when something caught my eye. In the Ally were an old fashioned telephone booth and a girl, maybe 15 or so, was getting in and disappeared. I smiled and pulled out a map of Gotham and marked the ally with a YJ.

"Hey Kelli?"

"Yes?"

"You want to mess with some super heroes?"

**W/n yay next chapter we will meet the full YJ crew : ) this took me FOREVER to upload sorry kelli! My computers a Meany :'( **


	4. Chapter 4

**W/n hey guys I'm sorry about the indenting thing my computers having problems so plz deal with it okay well enjoy**

**Disclaimer: if I really owned young justice I would have had all of the first season done before the first episode even aired, like any reasonable person would.**

**Chapter 4- we prank young justice**

**Ally's p.o.v**

After eating we went to the mall to get some food and clothing. While Kelli was trying on all of the bracelets, yes ALL of them, I started drawing a superhero costume. It consisted of tights, black short shorts, with white rimed pockets, a dark red long sleeve shirt with black, barely visible, H in cursive, and a small black jacket, as well as a single fingerless, fishnet, glove and a headband with a small dark red beret on it. I smiled and added a dark red mask to cover the eyes. Like the ones robin and spe- I mean red arrow wear.

"Is that your superhero costume?" Kelli asked as she peeked over my shoulder.

"No I just, yeah know, wanted to draw one." I responded as I stuffed my sketch pad into my backpack.

"Can you make me one?"

"Sure anything in per-" I turned and looked at her around and say she was wearing about 50 bracelets on each wrist.

"You CAN NOT be serious." She looked down at her hands and started to pull off each bracelet and hang it up in its correct places. I groaned and helped her with her satiation. I picked up 2 black masks, like the Jabbawockeez wear, and a pair of two gray hoodies and black jeans. We bought the stuff and we left to fulfill a mission of complete stupidity. We quickly changed, put our hair up, put up the hood as well as slipped on the masks, then examined our selves.

Nothing of us was visible except our hands, we looked extremely suspicious. If I didn't know better than I would have thought we were just some scrawny boys trying to steal without getting caught. I packed the prank supplies in a duffle bag and added my, sketch pad, camera, and phone just encase. I looked around the room to make sure we didn't leave anything we needed. With map in hand we made our way through the streets of Gotham, our hoods were down and the masks were stuffed into the duffle bags for safe keeping, as well as to make sure we didn't look TO suspicious.

We came to ally way and we started to hack the phone booth. Since neither of us was even close to robins level of hacking it took us a good 45 minutes to get in, all thanks to Google and the weird people who have websites that tell you how to hack THANK YOU GOOGELLLL! I checked my watch, 10:42; I pulled up my hood and slipped on my mask before going in.

It was dark, like pitch black kind of dark. Kelli pulled out a small red flash light and shined it around the large room. I followed her example and we split up. I went to the bed rooms and Kelli went to the debriefing room, at least I think she did. I pulled out a colorless string and started to tape up a single string in front of each door about 4 inches off the ground or so. I could hear Kelli as she spray painted the monitor black, washable of coarse this is a prank nothing TOO harsh. After I put up each trip wire I pulled out a spray can, ran over to Kelli and we spray painted the windows black. I remembered that I had left the tape back in the hall so I went to go get it.

I picked it up and shoved it into my duffel bag, next to my phone. As I was about to make my way to help Kelli a door swung open and a boy with ginger hair came from it. I froze and crouched in a shadowy corner next to a potted plant. He looked both ways a few times before focusing on the shadow I had tried to melt into.

"Who's there?" he whispered, careful not to wake anyone. I didn't answer and he ran up to me in a second, literally, one second he's in front of his room the next he's right in front of me.

Kid flash

He stumbled a little and I realized he must still be half asleep, a smile crept onto my face, I pulled off my mask, flipped off my hood and I stood up. He was about a foot taller than me but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

"Who are you?" I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm your loyal slave, master west, are you felling alright?" a slight English accent seeped into my voice but I just let the role take its course.

"Oh I get it I'm dreaming." Who knew a superhero could be so clueless?

"Yes you are now go back to bed."

"But I'm hungry."

"Then how about I bring you some food, what would you like?"

"Peanut butter and jelly please 16 or 17 maybe?"

"Okay I'll bring them to you right away." I said coxing him into his room. Thankfully he stepped over the trip line and slipped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I sighed and pulled the covers over him so that he didn't catch a cold. I pulled up my hood and slipped on my mask before rushing into the kitchen. Kelli was adding some hot sauce to some of the drinks, we set a few more pranks before the sun started to rise and we ran to the monitor room to watch the chaos ensue. I pulled out my camera and recorded it as we watched.

**3****rd**** POV**

Wally woke up that morning craving a PP&J. He stood up, groggily and changed slowly. As the door slid open Wally knew something big was going to happen. Of course right after thinking this Wally tripped over the trip wire, causing him to an epic face plant. At about this time Artemis was about to go to the bathroom. When she sat on the toilet set she slipped in, vegetable oil curtsies of Kelli. She wiggled free and quickly went to change into some dry pants.

She sprinted out of the door and tripped on the trip line.

"What the heck!" she sat up on the cold stone floors so that she could look around. She saw Wally, doing a face plant, Superboy, dripping wet with yellow paint, Kaldur, completely covered in chicken feathers and scratches, and lastly Megan, who was covered form head to toe in wet mud.

"WALLY!" Artemis screamed as she turned towards the ginger. He sat up in surprise and stared at the steaming girl and became panicked.

"I-it wasn't me! I got tripped too!" Artemis returned the teens pleas of innocence with a hard glare.

"Yeah right!"

"Maybe it's a test." Megan responded as she tried to clean her hair. "Maybe the justice league wants to test our trust in each other."

"hey where's Robin?" right on cue the boy wonder stepped out of his room and he tripped on the trip wire, falling flat on his face.

"What. The. Heck!"

At this point in time Kelli and Ally were pretty much dying from laughing so hard. The team made their way to the main living room to see the TV screen and windows completely spray painted black. Wally raced into the kitchen and returned with a cereal box and a pint of milk. He took a gulp of the milk and was soon jumping around, waving his hands, and his face, redder then his hair.

"Oh I know what this is, charades!" The martin squalled. "It's one of the many games earthlings play." Wally was fanning his mouth and randomly flailing about.

"Oh uh, cherry? No um, chicken! No, flying! No? Um, oh I know Arnold Schwarzenegger!"

Everyone went silent even Wally stopped his coiffing and sputtering to look at Megan weird.

"Why would you guess that?"

"I don't know."

"What is wrong Wally?" asked Kaldur. Wally pointed frantically at the water. Kaldur took the water and took a quick slip and understood.

"There's hot sauce added to the water." Wally nodded, clutching his throat. Megan flew into the kitchen and filled up a cup with water from the sink. Wally drank it quickly and sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

"Who the heck pulled all of these pranks?" asked Robin.

"Let's check the monitor room, maybe we can find a video with them in it."

Kelli and Ally looked at each other in panicked, they were dead so freaking utterly dead. Ally pulled out a page of her sketch pad and quickly wrote down a message then taped it to the monitor. She saved the video and stuffed the camera in to her bag.

"What do we do now?" Kelli launched herself out the window and Ally ran over to the window and stared into the new rising suns light.

"What the heck who do you think you are! Freaking Chuck Norris or something?"

"Dude, it's like a five foot drop onto grass, chill."

"Oh" Ally jumped out of the window and landed lightly on the grass. They ran into the forest to set up camp.

**Robin's POV**

I was the first to notice the note that had fallen to the floor. It was scribbled and hard to read but still sum what legible.

It read, _this was fun, same time tomorrow? ~Hecate and shadow._

"Who are Hecate and Shadow?"

Kaldur read the letter and shrugged. "It doesn't seem like some villain." Kaldur noted. "We should probably talk to the league about this." We all agreed and went to call the league. After cleaning off the paint, which was surprisingly easy, we called.

The flash answered and Kaldur explained about all of the pranks.

"Well it doesn't seem like a threat but I'll tell bats about it. In the mean time, I don't think they could be very far probably somewhere in the forest." They all nodded and the monitor turned off.

"What now?" Artemis asked.

"Now," Kaldur handed her a sponge. "We clean."

After getting rid of the trip wires, black paint, hot sauce drinks, the chickens, and a bunch of other stuff we decided to rest. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**W/n this took me a while to type and I am insanely sorry Kelli don't kill me k? over 2000 words so can you really blame me?**

**V**

**Review**

**V**

**It's so easy come on**

**V**

**Just do it!**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**W/n Kelli . . . you are extremely demanding . . . . .**

**P.l.a.y. is my excuse for not updateing; I can barely finish my homework with a practice every night. I mean seriously! It's driving me mad! Guuuuh, I too tired to rant.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah no own, gosh I'm effing tired =-= **

_**Kelli's/shadow's P.O.V.**_

I slowly turned the stick in my hands so that the marshmallow wouldn't catch fire, like ally's first one had. Ally sat next to me on the small log and was sketching the fire's dancing flames. The marshmallow turned a golden brown. I squished it in between two crackers and a square of a Hershey bar before plopping it in my mouth.

We were decked out in fuzzy bunny slippers, pjs, and fluffy blanks. I was wearing black with little red pock-a-dot pjs with a black blanket raped around my shoulders. Ally wore light blue pj pants with pink ice-skating elephants and a large t-shirt with the words 'taste the freaking rainbow!' on it above a picture of a bunny holding a rainbow bazooka with black shades on, a green blanket tied around her shoulders.

I started to toast another marshmallow when Ally crawled into the tent; it's only like 10:00 too! She always did fall asleep first. I pulled out the book I had been working on and started reading in the light of the fire. My bangs fell into my eyes but I was too focused on my book to notice. Only when I heard footsteps in the woods around our little camp did I take my eyes off the book. The footsteps kept getting louder so I doused the fire, grabbed the smore stuff, and leapt into the tent. Ally steered beside me.

"Wha?" I clamped my hand over her mouth. We stayed silent as the footsteps grew louder. Muffled voices could be heard outside; it seemed to be a woman and a man. A shadow appeared in front of the tent, the voices were silent. Slowly the zipper came undone. We scooted as far away from the entrance. A head peaked in and I let out the breath I had been holding as I recognized the face.

Black canary

"What are you two girls doing in a place like this?" I removed my hand from Ally's mouth before sitting up straighter.

"We have nowhere else to go."

"Have you found anything?" called an animatronics like voice.

"Yes red tornado I've found two girls." She climbed in and sat in front of us.

"What do you mean?" A man, or more appropriately a robot, stuck his head in through the tent's door.

"Just what I said, I found two little girls." He nodded slowly and his head disappeared, his footsteps soon faded into the distance as he continued his patrol of the forest. Black canary turned to look at us again a small smile was evident on her lips.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Kelli Rust." I said instinctively, Ally gave me a light glare.

"And I'm Alisha Ferguson, but please call me Ally."

"I'm black canary, and the Mr. Roboto is red tornado."

"We know!"

"So, why do you have nowhere to go?" Maybe it was because she was the first to ask, or maybe because we had no one else to confide to, but I trusted her.

And she continued to visit us every day for 3 full weeks, learning about us, and quickly becoming a motherly figure. After the first week she decided to start training us, but nothing to extensive or advanced.

"You guys still don't have a stable place to live?" BC asked out of the blue one day.

"Other than a cheap, run down, hotel on the outskirts of Gotham, no." Ally said as she tried to sweep the feet out from underneath BC. Black canary jumped up, avoiding Ally's leg and kicked her in the shoulder. Ally cart wheeled to the side, something she wouldn't have been able to do before but turning into a cartoon and trained by a superhero can do that to a person.

"Why don't I take you to the mountain?" Ally lost her focus and landed on her face.

"FAIL!" I screamed out. We laughed and I stood up for my turn to fight BC, but she just sat down on the log in front of us. I reluctantly sat back down and Ally joined us.

"Maybe you could talk to the team about getting back to your world." We had told her about our, situation, one night when we slipped up about where we came from.

"Maybe . . ."

"Come on, I'll show you around."

Mount justice 9:23 AM Saturday

"And this is the main living area." Black canary continued as she led us to a living room. "The team is out on a mission so go ahead and watch some TV while we wait." She walked over to the kitchen, hopefully to make some snacks.

"Hey Kelli?" Asked ally as she pulled on the hem of her jacket sleeve, we were in 'uniform' as BC liked to call it, personally I call it 'Batman mode' but Ally says that retarded (WELL it is!) shut up this is my turn to talk! Gosh! Okay back to the story. "Are you as nerves as I am?"

"NOPE!" I exclaimed, popping the 'p'. She scowled at me and looked through the cable listings, looking for a familiar looking channel. We settle on Disney since we couldn't find anything else.

"Selene Gomez looks weird as a cartoon." Ally noted as 'Wizards of Waverly Place' pooped onto the screen. I tilted my head to the side and nodded.

"She does look kinda strange."

"You guys want something to eat?" BC asked.

"YES!" we said at the same time. "Thank you!" you could almost hear her smirk. We continued to watch  
>TV and laughing and talking about random stuff like we always do.<p>

"Oh no he didn't!" a moment of silence as we waited in anticipation, we gasped. "HE DID!"

"I finished the snacks." Black canary said happily as she placed a plate of cookies in front of us. "Now I'm going to call the league, don't wander off okay? I haven't told the league about you yet so if you run into one of the leaguers or the team, you will be treated as a threat." We nodded, becoming extremely serious. She smiled at us with a rare smile that held such motherly love and affection we couldn't help but smile back at her. She leaned down and kissed us on the head. "Be careful my little ones."

"Yes, black canary." I responded. We continued to watch TV when the computer announced the arrival of YJ.

"Oh shiz."

**W/n sorry I haven't updated for a while, writers block, okay definitely going to meet YJ next chapie! Now Kelli, DON'T KILL ME!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**W/n okay just incase you were wondering, I will not be including any new characters like Zantannanananana or whatever. Kelli dislikes her and I really don't like her either so yeah no her.**

**Sorry if that disappoints you!**

**Disclaimer: Nope nothing. Other then what I do own . . .**

_**Kelli/Shadow's POV**_

I'm not sure what possessed Ally at that moment but whatever it was, I didn't question it. She turned off the TV, pulled me down so that my head didn't peak over the coach, and grabbed the cookies.

"Anyone else smell cookies?"

"Your hallucinating, Baywatch." We peaked over the coach to see young justice walking towards us, in all of their glory.

"How are we going to get out of this one? Walk out and tell them were with BC?" I whispered. Ally shook her head and if I could have seen her face, we were still in batman mode (Shut up! It is not lame!), I was sure it would have been very conflicted.

She crawled over to the arm of the coach and slowly branched out her leg. She squatted on the floor and gestured for me to follow. _Were so gunna die. _On that happy note I followed Ally onto the ground. We looked around the coach and almost screeched in surprise. There was wolf starring us straight in the eye, _yup totally dead, good bye world, oh hey Wolf looks really fluffy, I wanna pet him! _I reached out my hand and patted the wolf's soft, white, under belly. Hey I was gunna die anyways, might as well have some fun with it. Surprisingly Wolf just sniffed us and licked us on the forehead. Did wolf just except us? Weird.

"I tell ya, I smell cookies." Continued Wally as he sat down on the coach, only a few feet away from our hiding place, _totally screwed _a small voice murmured in the back of my head _totally freaking screwed. _I scolded myself for being so quick to panic. After a few, okay a lot, of close calls we made it to the kitchen counter as the team were all watching TV, but of course we couldn't have anything going perfectly now could we?

"I'm telling you I can smell cookies." Wally said again as he sniffed the air like a dog. Ally held the plate of cookies to her chest as if to block the smell.

"Set it on the counter," I whispered.

"But, I like da cookie!" Ally argued in a babyish tone.

"Just do it!" I hissed, Ally nodded and slowly snaked her arm upwards and set the plate on the counter. It clanked against the smooth surface and everything went silent, even the team.

"Did you hear that?" we scurried around the counter and sat in the kitchen hoping that they wouldn't look. They did of course.

"I'll check and see what it was," Megan's voice sounded.

"Probably Wolf anyways," Robin said, most likely shrugging.

Megan's head peaked out from around the counter and she just stared at us, we did what came natural, we stared back. We sat there for a few seconds before the team got curios.

"Find anything?" Artemis asked, Megan stayed silent for a moment longer before responding, not taking her eyes off us as if we might run if she looked away. We would have if she did but that's not the point.

"Yes," the team instantly stood beside her, all of their eyes on us.

"Hi." Ally said weakly, holding up her hand.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?"

We sat their silently, trying to figure out what to say. "Um, were here to, uh, um, Shadow." Ally said turning to me. I sighed, what to say, what to say? I stood up and Ally followed my example but stood behind me. I almost forgot just how shy she really can be.

"Well I'm shadow and that's Hecate." I pointed at Ally and she stuttered out another 'hi'.

"And why are you here?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, um, funny story, we are . . ." I trailed off, would they really believe me? What if they didn't? I shuttered at the thought. "Well, we're here to, uh, here to."

"Well, spit it out." I glared at Conner but he didn't seem to notice since I was wearing a mask.

"I'm glaring at you right now." I announced in a venom coated voice. He just raised an eye brow.

"Sorry for Superboy, now tell us, are you friend or foe." Fate finally decided to take pity on us and BC walked in, a smile on her face.

"Hey guess what I-" she looked around and put her hands on her hips. "Aw, you ruined the surprise."

**"**What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

She threw her arms around our shoulders and smiled again at the confused teens, "These are my partners."

**W/n oh yes! Sorry short chapter but quick update! Writers block is creeping back and I wanted to upload this before I lost inspiration.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - . . . (hides under chair) DON'T KILL'A ME! D':**

**I meant to update sooner, I really did but, well, life's been a bitch. There I said it. So much freaking stuff going on D: but you don't care do you? **

**D: you just want the Fing story huh? HUH? DX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

_Kelli/shadow's POV_

BC just HAD to make it awkward didn't she? Silence penetrated the air like a blinding fog as we stood, stalk still, no one seeming to even breathe. Robin broke the silence with a question.

"Partners?" she smiled, and nodded her head.

"Are they gunna join the team?" BC hugged us closer to her chest protectively.

"Over my dead body." She growled out, oh BC how I love your protective mother goose-i-ness.

She released us from her gripe. "From now on they will be staying at the mountain and attending training."

"Well, what are their names?" BC looked back at us, we shock our heads, they didn't need to know our secret IDs, especially since we technically don't exist. She sighed in defeat.

"This is Hecate," she gestured to Ally, "and this is Shadow."

"Do we get to know their secret IDs or are they like Rob?"

"There's no need to know who we are." Hecate retorted coldly.

Wally shrugged, "whatever."

"Wait," robin pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his belt, "this yours?"

It was the note we left from that time we pranked them.

". . . SURPRISE!" Hecate said, holing up her hands in a ta-da type of fashion.

"well, let's unpack."

"That was fun." Ally said as she collapsed onto the bed, who knew we had gotten so much stuff?

Our rooms were side-by-side so as we could easily find each other if needed. The rooms were fairly identical, minus the things we hung on the wall. Ally put up some posters of animals, a white bored, and some drawings. I put up a bunch of pictures of superheroes, mostly batman and robin. What? I'm a fangirl and proud!

"How were you able to get so many batman posters?" Ally asked.

"I'm a ninja." I responded, sitting on the edge of the bed, a laptop perched in my lap.

"What'cha doing?" ally asked, rolling over the bed to look over my shoulder.

"Seeing if DC gets face book." Of course I wasn't able to get on my old account, so I made a new one. Ally nodded and pulled out a sketch book.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Robin has a face book!"

". . . Really? I would have thought batman wouldn't let him."

"He probably hacked it." I sent a friend request, and then went to see if anyone else had a Face book.

Guess who else had a face book, BATMAN! But of course it was Bruce just like how robin was Richard. I friend requested him too. I also found most of the league and young justice, took me three hours though. Ally was already crashed so I went to my room and continued my search for other websites, like twitter and memestache. I fell asleep at maybe 2 in the morning.

*^**^*the next day*^**^*

Morning light streamed softly into the room, pooling at the foot of the small bed. I turned over and lay on my stomach, not wanting to wake. The door slid open, but I refused to awaken. The weight of the bed shifted and I moaned and turned on my side.

"Kelli, time to wake up." Whispered Black canary, I sighed and turned to lie on my back.

"Can't I sleep in? pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" she just smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Training at eight."

Oh the glamorous life of a superhero.

I stumbled out bed and dressed in black jeans, gray jacket, and mask. I scowled at the door, it slid open and I walked into the hall. Ally stood waiting in front of her closed door, staring at the ground in concentration.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much." She said with a smile. "You look tired." She pointed out. I shrugged.

We made our way to the kitchen and found that the team was already eating breakfast and playing/watching someone play video games. Wally, Robin and Artemis were playing some racing game as the others sat watching uncommitted. We snuck into the kitchen and started to make some food. I poured two glasses of milk while ally put some toast in the toaster. I looked around and found some bacon and eggs on the counter. I stole some and set them on one of the two plates, next to the toast.

"Good morning." Megan said as she floated over to the sink to deposit some plates in the sink.

"G-good morning." Hecate said, standing on her tippy toes to get the salt from the cabinets, she cursed and stretched further.

"Here let me help." The salt floated off the shelf and into Hecate's outstretched hand. Hecate smiled and thanked the green girl.

"So are you boys going to be training with us today?"

"Of course!" I said, stealing the salt from Hecate. _Wait . . . did she just call us . . . _I turned to look at Hecate, who also seemed to have realized Megan's words.

Great, just great, they think were little boys, BEST DAY EVER! And its only seven in the morning.

**A/n BO-YEAH! I did it :3 after 7 tries I freaking did it /OwO/**

**Happy dance, happy dance**

**Reviews would be epic**

**V**


End file.
